


Jealous

by Tinybit92



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybit92/pseuds/Tinybit92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aranea goes looking for Meenah on the ship a while after John leaves. She may have said she wasn't jealous in front of the others, but Aranea knows her a bit better than to believe that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another Meenah/Aranea fic. I ship these two so bad, it’s ridiculous. But I’m still not totally sure if I ship them red or pale, so this is written in a way that could be interpreted as either.

“Meenah?” Aranea called out as she searched below deck. She hadn’t seen her friend in a few hours, and she was starting to feel concerned. Though she’d never admit it to the already egotistical sea dweller, she didn’t like being apart from her for very long. Not after the thousands of sweeps she’d spent waiting for her in the dream bubbles.  
  
“Meenah?” she called again, glancing into one of the store rooms. She almost walked away, until she noticed the tip of a long black braid peaking out behind one of the boxes. She smiled and walked in.  
  
“There you are,” she said happily as she rounded the corner. “Down here pouting?”  
  
“I don’t pout.” Meenah was sitting in the corner of the room, staring at the floor with her arms crossed.  
  
Aranea snorted. “That’s a lie. I’ve seen you pout rather impressively on more than one occasion.” She sat down next to her on the floor and smiled. “Would you like to tell me why you’re hiding down here?”  
  
“Who says I’m hidin?”  
  
“You are sitting alone in the farthest corner of one of the most crowded storerooms on the ship, and you haven’t talked to anyone for hours. That sounds like hiding to me.” She leaned forward to look Meenah in the face, but she turned away, avoiding her gaze. “Oh, come on. Quit behaving like a child and talk to me.”  
  
“I ain’t a child, and there’s nofin to talk about.”  
  
Aranea sighed. She scooted closer and bumped shoulders with her. “Please, Meenah? I don’t want you to be upset. Just shell me what’s wrong.”  
  
Meenah couldn’t stop the smile from coming to her face. “Shell you.”  
  
“Aha, got you.” Aranea grinned victoriously.  
  
Meenah glared at her half-heartedly. “Damn, Serks, you know my weakness too whale.” She looked away again. “I just don’t like you hangin out with her all the time.”  
  
“You mean Vriska.” She had suspected that might be the problem. Meenah could be so insecure sometimes.  
  
“She’s a cool kid and everyfin, but I don’t like how she‘s takin up all your time now.”  
  
“Meenah, just because Vriska and I get along doesn’t mean I’m going to stop spending time with you. You have absolutely nothing to worry about.”  
  
“I shouldn‘t have to share you.”  
  
Aranea giggled. “Now you just sound silly.” A pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders, and suddenly Aranea found herself sitting in Meenah’s lap, back pressed against her chest.  
  
Meenah dropped her head onto her friend and mumbled into her shoulder. “She can’t have you. You’re mine.”  
  
Aranea blushed. “Meenah…” She reached a hand up and played with the curls at the base of her friend’s neck.  
  
The fushia-blooded girl sighed at the contact and squeezed her tighter against her. “Nobody‘s allowed to take you. Mine only.”  
  
Aranea turned her head and kissed Meenah‘s forehead. “No one is ever going to take me away. I’m yours forever. Promise.”  
  
Meenah made a soft, happy humming noise. Her way of saying thank you. They stayed like that for several hours.


End file.
